A Special Day
by PhoenixFlame53
Summary: Miles Edgeworth has lived with the von Karma family for four years now, and a very important, annual event has come around again. Miles decides that today he will celebrate- even if only for a little while- but just how will he convince Manfred von Karma to let him take the day off his studying?
1. Chapter 1

A Special Day

I came up with this a few days ago, and I just _had _to get it down.  
I mean, who _doesn't _like fanfics about mini Edgeworth and mini Franziska when they were kids?!  
I love them, for one. :D  
So, I hope you'll enjoy what I've written!  
It will be around three chapters long, so stay tuned for the next installment and please, please review! :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Phoenix Wright saga, Miles Edgeworth (*sob*), Franziska von Karma, Manfred von Karma or any other parts of this fanfiction that belong to CAPCOM. I only take credit for the plot and any of my own characters I choose to add in. :D

* * *

Miles Edgeworth stood outside the mahogany door of Manfred von Karma's office, looking up at the ceiling as he took a deep breath.

_This is it, Miles._

Miles looked back at the door, staring nervously at the carved decorations adorning it. It seemed to be towering over him, making a chill creep down his spine and his hands start to shake, but Miles quickly shook his head.

_You have lived here for four years, you are thirteen years old, you are planning to become a prosecutor, a man who gallantly presents the facts and intimidates even the most strong-willed of defence attorneys- and you're scared of a door, of all things? How pathetic!_

Miles winced. The stern voice in his head that didn't seem to belong to him and yet _felt_ like his had a point; Miles _had _lived here for four years. However, there was still one thing he knew for certain.

_I'm certainly not scared of a door, but what if I told you I'm scared of what will happen behind it?_

Miles shook his head once more, dismissing his original thought. After all, asking your mentor a favour wouldn't be too hard, would it?

_Yes, but this isn't just any mentor. This is Manfred von Karma we're talking about here, and…_

_Well, what if he refuses? Am I to just walk out with no regret? Shrugging my shoulders, saying to myself, "At least I tried." and silently practising chess like every other Saturday morning?_

…_I can't let that happen._

Sighing, Miles reached up, his fist clenching and about to knock on the door- but he hesitated, a cold sweat starting to run down his face. It felt like he was in a mental courtroom battle with his gut instincts, each side objecting to anything and everything the other said in whatever manner possible.

As childish as it seemed, Miles could imagine it clearly.

"_Objection! The prosecution has no excuse to be nervous! He has known his mentor for over four years now!"_

"_Objection! What if his mentor says no to his request? The said mentor can be very intimidating at times!"_

"_Yes, but it has been four years!"_

"_That is completely irrelevant! Your Honor, I…"_

A loud cough from inside Manfred von Karma's office made Miles nearly jump out of his skin and realise that he had been standing outside his mentor's door daydreaming for a whole five minutes.

It also confirmed that Manfred von Karma himself was busy filing paperwork, sipping extremely high-quality green tea (a personal favourite of Miles' that he would often drink on stressful days of revision), reading a case report cover-to-cover or something else productive.

Miles considered giving up his pursuit and returning to his room; after all, he really _didn't _want to disrupt von Karma while he was working. However- in that little courtroom battle inside his head- he won, and suddenly Miles found himself knocking thrice on the door, the sound resonating throughout the hallway.

After a while, Miles heard von Karma shuffling his papers into a file and placing them to one side of his desk.

"Come in," a disgruntled voice answered, Miles' heartbeat going that little bit faster at the reply from inside the office.

…_I'm ready._

Pushing open the door to the office slowly and carefully (as to not damage it in any way), Miles walked in, stopping in front of the desk and bowing curtly.

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning. Miles, I trust that you are well?"

Miles nodded politely. "Yes, sir."

"And that your work up to now has been nothing less than perfect?"

"Yes, sir."

"So why are you here? I am in the middle of a very…_demanding _piece of work, and I thought that I told everyone not to disturb me while I was working."

Miles swallowed hard. He should have known that his mentor would have said that; after all, Manfred von Karma was always assigned the toughest of cases. Manfred never complained, though, telling Miles that it was 'a sign of great reputation in the prosecution field' and that when Miles was officially a prosecutor he should attain such a reputation and make sure that no incompetent amateurs were able to reach such high a level that was only worthy of a von Karma. Naturally, Miles had agreed, even if he did consider himself an amateur in the current state of things.

"Sir, I would just like to notify you that it is Saturday."

Manfred immediately became angry and banged his fist on the desk, creasing the edge of an autopsy report he had been looking over.

"Have you only come here to tell me what I already know, Miles? Because I certainly _can _tell what day of the week it is myself, thank you very much!" he barked, causing Miles to step back a little.

"Well?"

"N-no, sir! It's just that today is a…very _special_ Saturday, sir, on which a special event is taking place."

A bemused expression appeared on Manfred's face in an instant.

"Oh? I was never notified of this…_event_. Just what, pray tell, _is _it, and how is it so important that it concerns me and yet I have not even heard of it."

Miles felt a lump form in his throat, and a cold sweat return to his face. He felt unusually nervous, almost to the point where he felt like running out of the room, down the corridor, and into his father's waiting arms.

It didn't help Miles' nerves one bit when he remembered that his father was dead.

If anything, it worsened them.

_This is it. You can do it, Miles._

_It's just one small favour, right…?_

_It won't be too bad._

_It __**can't **__be too bad…_

"Sir, it is my thirteenth birthday today."

Silence. Complete and utter silence.

"So? What does that have to do with me? Age has no relevance to prosecuting, or the case I prosecuted two years ago that you should be studying at this moment. If it wasn't for this, you could have finished your study by now."

Miles felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. How could Manfred von Karma just forget his birthday and not bat an eyelid?

_Of course; he's Manfred von Karma. He strives for perfection, and my birthday isn't that important or 'perfect; to him, I see…but Franziska's birthday was quite important, wasn't it?_

"I was wondering if…if…" Miles stuttered. This was beginning to get harder than he originally thought it would be.

"Get on with it!"

"If maybe I could take the day off studying to relax? I have been working hard on various assignments throughout the past few days, and I would really appreciate it if you could do this for me. Perhaps we could all eat lunch together- you, Franziska and I- not unlike what we do on Christmas Day and what we did for Franziska's seventh birthday earlier this year."

Another silence filled the room as Miles looked hopefully at Manfred, his eyes gleaming and fingers crossed as tightly as was physically possible.

_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say-_

"No."

That single word of disagreement pierced through the silence like a sharpened knife through an innocent victim, a sinking feeling in Miles' stomach. Miles knew that this was probably going to happen the moment he had mustered the courage to ask his mentor, but he hadn't expected such a blunt answer.

It was as if Manfred didn't care at all.

"No?"

Manfred sighed, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Look, Miles. The days you are allowed to take off are…?"

"Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, December 28th and Father's Day."

"You are allowed to relax on the former two because…?"

"They are days that we should spend together as a family, and they are also the most important public holiday dates."

Manfred frowned, crossing his arms. It seemed like he did not want to carry on talking about this subject; but a von Karma was _perfect,_ as was said and demonstrated many times, and therefore a von Karma always finished what he had started.

"And I trust you know why you are allowed to take the _latter _two off?"

Miles almost felt like crying at this point; with his ever-increasing nerves threatening to make him freak out anytime soon he certainly _didn't _need to be reminded of his father and what happened to that great man many people had once admired.

"Y-yes, sir," was all Miles could manage to say back.

"Now, you know full well that a von Karma is perfect in every way. So, combined with a lunch break you get every day, don't you think that any more holiday could affect your progress?"

Something clicked inside of Miles at that moment. In that small passage of time Miles had had enough; enough of perfection, enough of having to study case files _every single day_, enough of having an adopted sister who hit him with her riding crop every second, enough of this so-called 'von Karma way'.

It was quite scary, really.

Miles just wanted to rush back in time, to his father, to his _home, _to Phoenix and Larry, to everything he had left behind that day in that blasted elevator.

"But, sir, I'm not a von Karma, am I? My last name is Edgeworth, and therefore I belong to that name." he muttered under his breath, so that no-one else could hear- if there wasn't silence, that is. Manfred's face contorted in an almost inhuman fashion as he raged violently.

"Get. Out. Now." Manfred hissed through clenched teeth, so intensely that Miles practically sprinted out of the room in less than a second, slamming the door shut behind him before the great Manfred von Karma could see tears starting to fall down his face.

_Happy birthday, Miles, _he thought bitterly, wiping away tears with his knuckles as he raced to somewhere he could be alone, with no-one to judge him or tell him what was _perfect_ and what was a blatant disgrace.

_Happy birthday._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is finally here! *cheers*

Thank you all for the positive reviews! I didn't expect that many. :)

Sorry for making you all sad, though. I hate making Miles sad in my stories, too! :'c  
*sobs*

In this chapter, we are introduced to someone totally new! She's absolutely _perfect _for this chapter. (Know who it is now? :D)  
Will she discover Miles? Will she take pity on him? Most importantly...will she whip anyone?!

Time to find out! X3

* * *

Franziska von Karma stormed down the hallway, clutching her trusty riding crop in her right hand more tightly than usual. For a seven-year-old still attending school she could be quite the perfectionist and was angered extremely easily; but today, she had a valid reason for her attitude:

Something was up with Miles Edgeworth.

_I thought that my foolish brother was just slacking off, but I can__'__t find him anywhere!_

_Still__…__he __**has**__ to be here. On the honour of the von Karma name, I __**swear **__that he__'__s here!_

Contrary to her former belief, Miles Edgeworth had not been here for over twenty minutes, and Franziska was slowly getting annoyed with her predicament. Feeling anger rising up inside of her every second, she cursed the world under her breath and firmly resolved to punish her little brother when he was finally found. After a moment if thought, she came to a halt in the hallway, shaking her head.

_Calm down, Franziska. A von Karma must create a perfect plan of action, and certainly cannot do so when about to lose their cool!_

Taking a few deep breaths, Franziska decided on a plan. First, she would go to Father and- trying her utmost best to not annoy him while he was working- ask him if he knew of Miles' whereabouts.

According to her logic and knowledge of her own residence, Manfred von Karma was an expert on knowing where everyone and everything was; after all, he _was _a very organised man. It was impossible that he _wouldn__'__t _know where Miles was, and Franziska was sure of it- it often seemed to her as if Manfred was keeping a close eye on him for some reason.

Franziska smirked as she walked up to the mahogany door of Manfred's office, her eyes gleaming.

It was a plan that exceeded even her highest standards; it was foolproof, impossible to fail and to top it off, it had a satisfying result.

What else could possibly be needed?

_Someone to abide by it, of course. Father would be proud of me, I bet, with my competence and my admirable__…__what was the word?__…__**sagacity**__. Yes, that__'__s it! I remember that Father said that word once and had to explain its definition to my brother and his foolish lack of knowledge._

…_And myself._

Mentally reminding herself to use the word 'sagacity' in the next conversation she would have, Franziska remembered something.

_Speaking of my brother__…__I best get on with what I planned to do five minutes ago!_

Franziska stood back, straightened her shoulders, and knocked on the door three times; it was a von Karma tradition and one of the many rules Franziska had been brought up with.

"_Come in_…"

Franziska felt herself starting to get a little nervous at her father's tone. It seemed as if he was furious and about to burst at any moment, and Franziska wondered if was her fault- but the truth suddenly dawned on her.

_What if it wasn__'__t me that annoyed Father, but __**Miles**__…__?_

Pushing the door aside, Franziska stepped in and placed her hands behind her back, preparing to speak. Silence, however, reigned over the room for many elongated moments, and Franziska finally worked out that Manfred had not heard her enter. Looking up at his desk, Franziska could see her father furrowing his brow and working hard on a case file, pressing his pencil so hard onto the paper that the lead snapped all of a sudden and he went to get another one- but Franziska got there first and handed him a perfectly sharpened HB that would cater for all his needs.

"Here you go, Father. I have here a HB pencil for you to use in your work."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Manfred's lips as he walked back to his desk and sat down.

"Thank you, Franziska. I trust that your work so far has been perfect?"

"Yes, Father."

"And your studies of the two most important rules of evidence law immaculate?"

"Yes, Father."

"Prove it."

Franziska bit her lip. One thing she hated above all else was being put on the spot with no time to find a logical explanation for things. Sadly, however, she would have to get over it in time for her to become a prosecutor and fulfil her dream- for who can continue the great legacy of von Karma when they are yet to achieve perfection?

"The first rule of e-evidence law is, 'N-no evidence shall be shown-"

Manfred frowned as Franziska started to tremble under her father's gaze. Sometimes, she was too scared to admit it, but being under this much pressure wasn't exactly her forte, especially when trying to impress a fellow von Karma. Franziska took a moment to calm herself down by staring attentively at the pot plant that her father had placed in the corner of the room only a few weeks ago. Franziska liked it; the exotic green plant with its many leaves gave off an extremely calming aura and that, she reckoned, was the only plausible way someone could be calm in the face of her father.

"Do not stutter, Franziska. Start from the beginning and repeat the rules again."

She swallowed hard and felt a lump from in her throat as she proceeded, with great caution, to complete the task she had been asked to do.

"The first rule is, 'No evidence shall be shown without the approval of the Police Department.'

The second rule is, 'Unregistered evidence presented must be relevant to the case in trial.'"

Manfred nodded, and Franziska gazed up at him hopefully.

"Well done. I see you have studied well today, Franziska. Keep this up, and you may just have a chance when you're older." Manfred announced, a grin upon Franziska's face. She looked extremely proud of herself.

"Thank you, Father."

"Franziska… I've seen many defence attorneys who don't follow that last rule. Their whole _lives _seem to be made for bluffing, pathetic though it is, and protecting guilty people who have no shame at all."

Manfred loudly banged his fiat on the desk, causing Franziska to flinch and step backwards a little.

"Will _you _allow them to do this when you earn your rightful place as their rival?"

"N-no, Father!" Franziska exclaimed. She had never even thought about defence attorneys _cheating_, of all things- and her father was right to try and stop them. After all, cheating was something he'd _never _do, even if he aspired for a perfect record.

Franziska's eyes narrowed.

"I will not stand for such disgrace when _I_ am a prosecutor."

Manfred smirked. "Very good. You will honour the von Karma name _perfectly._"

Franziska felt herself grinning again, feelings of great pride threatening to make her act foolish for a second- then snapped back to reality, remembering something.

_This isn__'__t why I__'__m here, is it?_

"Father?"

"Yes, Franziska?"

"Do you know where Miles could be? I have been looking for him for some time now, and I thought that you would be able to tell me where he is."

Manfred's expression turned blank.

"_I__…__I__'__m sure _he's in his room, studying, as usual. _What of it?__"_

That irritated tone again. Franziska was started to feel sorry for both Miles and her father, as the two must have had some sort of argument. If her own whip was intimidating, Manfred while angry was going to be the worst nightmare possible…

"N-nothing, Father." Franziska shifted from one foot to the other. "I suppose I'll take my leave."

Manfred looked up from his work as Franziska walked out of the door and shut it behind her slowly, as to not disturb him again. Smiling, Manfred took out Franziska's pencil and looked at it proudly, delighted at the progress his daughter was making. There was no doubt in anyone's minds that Franziska was the true heir of von Karma.

"Goodbye, Franziska."

As soon as she was sure her father could not hear her, Franziska sprinted down the corridor, took a sharp left turn and flung open the second-to-last door on the left.

"_Miles Edgeworth! You have a lot of explaining to do!__"_

Miles Edgeworth half-heartedly turned around, his tear-stained face rapidly hit by Franziska's trusty weapon. He had been sitting at his desk, working- or so it may have seemed, if it wasn't for an untouched case file lying on the floor, its contents strewn out across the floor. It must have been either thrown or knocked off as, upon further inspection from Franziska, it became apparent that it had hit the ground with some force.

"Miles Edgeworth, have you been slacking?! Look at what you've done to this case file! You shall not be able to replace something of this quality, not shall you be able to return it to its former perfect status. You are a fool, and Papa is angry at you, so you better get back to work!"

Miles looked shocked for a moment at Franziska's sudden shouting fit, then glared back at Franziska and swiftly turned away from her.

"What I have been doing is none of your business." he coldly replied, clutching his arm. Franziska shuddered at how fierce he sounded, yet felt herself getting angrier with her brother every moment that passed.

"I have been worried sick about you, Miles Edgeworth! At least tell me if you are alright!"

Silence.

Franziska turned on her heel and stormed towards the open door, preparing to leave- but something

near the wall to her right caught her eye and she took the time to investigate. A small calendar had been ripped off its usual spot on the wall and the nail that usually held it up was nowhere to be found.

Franziska bit her lip.

_That could be dangerous, just lying on the floor like that. Miles Edgeworth will find it later, or I will search his room until it is removed from its current spot and put it back where it should be._

Picking up the calendar, Franziska saw that a date had been circled in bright red highlighter, with a note reading, 'My birthday! Make sure to ask Sir if I can have the day off.'

Today's date.

Franziska gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. She glanced at Miles, then at the calendar, then back at Miles.

Miles, calendar, Miles, calendar, Miles, calendar.

As much as it seemed quite a trivial thing, Franziska was still having a hard time believing it.

_Y-your birthday? Today?!_

_I never knew of this!_

"Why didn't you just tell me about today, Miles? I could have helped you!"

After several moments of silence, Franziska knew that she wouldn't get another word out of Miles in this manner. As she was thinking of something to do, a plan suddenly hatched inside of her head.

She slowly placed the calendar under her arm, all the while contemplating how deep in trouble she would be if she was caught, closed the door behind her as she left the room, and head down the corridor towards the kitchen, her head held high and a determined look upon her face.

_Don__'__t worry, Miles Edgeworth._

_You __**will**__ celebrate today, and if you won__'__t bother to make it happen, I will take matters into my own hands._


End file.
